Aqueles mesmos olhos dourados
by Natsumi Omura
Summary: Sempre te via no meu caminho [..] Aqueles olhos frios que penetravam em minha alma [..] Não podia escapar, aqueles olhos me conquistaram [Para Hime Rin][Sesshy e Rin]


**Aqueles mesmos olhos dourados**

**Sinopse:** Sempre te via no meu caminho .. Aqueles olhos frios que penetravam em minha alma .. Não podia escapar, aqueles olhos me conquistaram Para Hime Rin

**Lembro-me que te conheci naquele dia. **

Era uma tarde de outubro com começo de novembro ...

**... Tudo começou naquele dia ... **

... A primeira vez que vi aqueles olhos dourados.

**A primeira vez que te vi foi de relance, na volta de meu trabalho.**

A primeira coisa que reparei em você foi o seu olhar...

... Triste...

... Melancólico.

Olhava para as pessoas passando em sua frente, entediado...

**... Mas seu olhar transmitia solidão.**

Havia vários a sua volta, conversavam contigo, e você somente os olhava.

**Estava sozinho no meio daquelas pessoas. **

O meu ônibus foi se afastando de onde você estava... A imagem de seu olhar ficou em minha mente.

**Na primeira vez que te vi fiquei fascinada.**

Na segunda vez você não estava mais cercado de tantas pessoas, mas continuava encarar o movimento da rua com o mesmo olhar.

Encarei você ao longe de dentro de meu ônibus, você segurava uma pasta, fiquei curiosa de saber quem você na realidade era.

Aquela área era cercada de prédios empresariais... Será que você trabalhava ali por perto?

Você parou um táxi e entrou.

**Na segunda vez que te vi fiquei curiosa.**

No terceiro dia estava chovendo, neste dia eu reparei melhor em você...

Lá estava você segurando um guarda chuva, usando um lindo sobretudo negro que te protegia do frio daquela tarde. Seus cabelos eram de uma tonalidade prateada, da distância em que eu estava eu não conseguia ver sua expressão direito mas você parecia estar com raiva...

Porque estais com raiva? Teria se aborrecido?

**O seu olhar estava furioso...**

Um carro parou a sua frente e você entrou nele, com os olhos semi-cerrados

**Na terceira vez que te vi fiquei com medo.**

No quarto dia o sol saiu, tímido, por trás das nuvens ainda carregadas, pessoas se apressavam para chegar em suas casas...

Neste dia em não te vi 

Observei atentamente onde você sempre ficava...

**... Você não estava lá.**

Onde você estava?

**Na quarta vez eu fiquei triste**

Já estava desanimada, voltava naquele dia pra casa sem vontade de olhar para onde você sempre ficava, mas a lembrança de seu olhar estava em minha mente.

Vi um rapaz parecido com você ...

O mesmo cabelo, a mesma cor de olhos...

**... Mas não eram os **_**seus **_**olhos. **

Ele estava com uma garota de cabelos pretos do lado... Fiquei feliz por ele não ser você.

**Na quinta vez eu suspirei**

**Lá estava você! **

O dia estava quente, abafado para aquela época do ano.

Neste dia, para a minha surpresa você estava tomando um sorvete!

**Seus olhos estava radiantes**

Você parecia uma criança, vi que estava alegre...

**Na sexta vez quer te vi, eu sorri! **

Faz tempo que eu não mais vejo o meu amor platônico... Há dias eu fiquei doente e não mais passava por onde o ser dos olhos dourados ficava...

Será que hoje ele estaria lá novamente?

Com os mesmos olhos que me fascinaram?

Passei e olhei...

Naquela hora meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas 

Lá estava ele, beijando uma mulher de cabelos presos em um coque...

**Na sétima vez em que te vi eu chorei. **

Sei que não deveria, sei que não agüentaria mais olhar para onde você ficava... Sentada aqui neste transporte eu fiquei me recordando de nossos rápidos encontros, as sete vezes em que te vi, todas as sete eu fiquei cada vez mais apaixonada...

**Você não sabia que eu era...**

**Você não sabia meu nome..**

**Você não sabia o que eu sentia...**

**Você não sabia que eu existia...**

**Você não sabia que eu me apaixonaria pelo seu olhar.**

Foi mais forte que eu...

**Eu olhei...**

Você estava lá, olhando os táxis passando, sem sinalizar para nenhum. Cabisbaixo...

Parecia que estava triste

Seus olhos estavam sem brilho 

**Na oitava vez que te vi eu queria te reconfortar **

Estava ansiosa pelo novo dia, eu iria te ver novamente

O que será que aconteceu com aquela garota?

Porque você estava triste? 

O dia estava cinzento, as nuvens no céu estavam indicando que iria chover ...

**Lá estava você **

Parado, esperando um táxi, com o mesmo olhar do primeiro dia em que vi...

Seus olhos estavam novamente melancólicos 

Por um instante ele encarou o ônibus em que eu estava...

**.. Seu olhar encontrou com o meu **

Vi você dar um sorriso fraco

**No nono dia em que te vi eu corei **

**Nunca mais irei te ver... **

Depois de nove encontros onde eu te observava ao longe, nesta décima e ultima vez eu irei me despedir silenciosamente.

Essas lembranças, em que seu olhar me encantava ficará pra sempre em minha memória...

A partir de hoje eu irei embora do meu emprego e nunca mais passarei por onde você fica.

Nunca mais verei os dourados dos seus olhos 

Aqui, neste momento, eu desejo que aquele olhar nunca desapareça de minha mente...

O mesmo olhar que você me deu naquele dia, ele será para sempre só meu.

Você estava novamente lá, olhando para um relógio em seu pulso, segurando a sua pasta, com seus cabelos brancos presos...

O ônibus parou.

Olhei-te nos olhos 

Você me encarou com um novo sorriso, desta vez com um sorriso saudoso

Gravei cada detalhe se você... Seu sorriso, seu rosto, seus cabelos e seu doce olhar.

Sorri para você 

Obrigada por tudo...

**-Adeus **

O ônibus se afastou... Você me olhou curioso, olhou me afastar, não virei o olhar, tenho certeza que escutou as minhas palavras.

**No décimo e ultimo dia que te vi eu disse adeus **

**Fim**

Dependendo das reviews que eu receber eu farei uma continuação!

Beijos

Um recado para todos: As minhas outras fics não seram canceladas, eu somente demorarei para atualizar!


End file.
